comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry (Earth-5875)
"Henry" was a sangheili prisoner of war who was captured by the Office of Naval Intelligence and brought aboard the prison ship Mona Lisa for the potential weaponization of xenomorphs. One of the few individuals to survive the subsequent xenomorph outbreak, Henry allied with the human prisoner Patrick Rimmer to survive, becoming one of the only members of the Covenant to make peace with a human during the First Contact War. Biography [[Operation RED CLOUD (Earth-5875)|Skirmish on the Mona Lisa]] After being captured by the Office of Naval Intelligence, he and ten other sangheili prisoner of war were brought aboard the prison ship Mona Lisa for study under ONI agent Major John Smith. After the ship jumped to slipspace and left to the Soell system, they recovered Ovomorphs from the debris of Installation 04 in an attempt to weaponize xenomorphs and use them as bioweapons against the Covenant, starting to impregnate sangheili with Facehuggers and later the human prisoners. However, the xenomorphs broke from their captivation, and started killing and harvesting all of the ship's crew and prisoners. During the outbreak, Henry and other sangheili prisoners freed the human convicts so they could have help in fighting the xenomorphs, one of them being Patrick Rimmer, whom Henry saved from a xenomorph. The two became one of the only survivors of the massacre by hiding in the Mona Lisa's maintenance room. There, Rimmer nicknamed the sangheili Henry duo to their inability to understand one another. from attacking Henry.]] Henry was later found by Hospital Corpsman Ngoc Benti and Clarence, the only survivors of a UNSC Marine squad led by Sergeant Zhao Heng Lopez who were on a reconnaissance mission aboard the ship but splitted up. Rimmer told the Marines about the xenomorphs and ONI's experiments in the ship, and was forced to convince them to trust Henry. Against Rimmer's warnings, the survivors went to the Mona Lisa's engine room to destroy its database as per the Cole Protocol. There, Benti killed their pilot, Karina Burgundy, that the xenomorphs attempted to absorb into their hive to fuel a Proto-Keymind. However, Benti was gravely injured by a xenomorph Aggressor. Rimmer was given a M41A pulse rifle to defend himself from the xenomorphs, but he faired poorly, leading Henry to take the weapon. preparing to fight for the last shuttle.]] Rimmer, Henry, Benti, and Clarence finally fled to the ship's escape shuttles to regroup with the other survivors, but just as they were about to board the other shuttle, Clarence, revealing himself as an Auton synthetic sleeper agent, shot Rimmer in the head with a M6C pistol, killing him. Angered, Henry attempted to kill the synthetic, but the wounded Benti sacrificed herself by pushing both her and Clarence at an incoming xenomorph horde. While MacCraw escaped in one of the shuttles, Henry and Lopez were left to fight for it, but none were able to escape the ship's destruction by the [[UNSC Red Horse (Earth-5875)|UNSC Red Horse's]] Shiva-class nuclear missile. Personality While he was a devout member of the Covenant and prideful warrior, Henry learned to trust humans. When he took a M41A pulse rifle, he did not use it to turn against the humans, neither did he hesitate to use a human weapon, somethinc which most sangheili would rather not to use, or to die unarmed. This was duo to his bound with Patrick Rimmer, whom he came to respect as an equal. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Characters of Earth-5875 Category:Males of Earth-5875 Category:Sangheili of Earth-5875 Category:Deceased characters of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant Armada members (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant members (Earth-5875) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Claws Category:Fangs Category:Murderers Category:Gun Wielders Category:Weapons Experts Category:Created by Draft227